For Crimson Glory
by moriartyswife
Summary: When my brother refused his duty to join the Red Army, our family was stripped of its title and status. Doing everything in my power to return my family to it's rightful place in Red Territory, I attempted to be admitted in his place. The King of Hearts turned me away. Now I must navigate the life of a soldier as my brother while under the watchful green eyes of Edgar Bright.
1. Chapter 1

"The Red Army doesn't bend rules." The king of hearts icy eyes showed no remorse for his words. Since recently visiting my home, he would know that my brother had shirked his duty to join and still refused even with Lancelot Kingsley at our dinner table. That encounter had made our family lose its status. Our house, our land, our dignity. Ripped away by the selfishness of my brother.

Without a horse, I had walked for two days to even get to the Red Army Headquarters. The soldiers at the front gate had tried to turn me away but the Ace of Hearts allowed my entry. Even he said that it would be a futile attempt to speak to Lancelot now. "I see no where in the rules where women aren't allowed."

Lancelot didn't budge on his stance. "Ian has refused his duty, and henceforth, that has taken away any status that the Adley family has. They have no place among the army. Zero will take you home, Iris." His gaze dropped back down to the papers on his desk.

"I don't have a home, anymore. You took that from us," I said, turning on my heel. My family had split apart mere days after having our status demoted to civilians. My mother's family had taken her in under the stipulation that she remove any contact with the rest of us. My father moved to black territory, hoping to find work. Ian had disappeared the very night he refused to join. My place had yet to be found. Using money that I stole from the house before I left, I've been moving around from town to town, finding no welcome as a stripped aristocrat.

Zero held the door open for me, not having said a word the entire time.

"If Ian finds himself ready to serve his country, I might be willing to allow him in as an ordinary soldier. His place as the Ten of Hearts will not be reconsidered until he proves himself," Lancelot spoke, still not taking his attention off his work.

If I can even find him. His quest to find his true love had drove him away from his family, making him turn his back on us. If that's what love is, I will never succumb to it. We were opposites. He enjoyed cooking, housework, and writing poems. I had been the one who mastered swordplay and learned to strategize for war. For fun, father would say. It would be to encourage my brother not to be outdone by me.

Following behind me like shadow, Zero finally spoke. "The Red Army has never had a woman as soldier, let alone as one of the Chosen Thirteen. I'm sorry that he denied your request, but it's probably for the best. War isn't a—"

"Don't finish that sentence," I snapped. Men. Always so sure that women are weak and frail. If he'd only given me a chance to show how well I can handle a sword… I was sure he would change his mind. Instead, all the King of Hearts did was hide behind their misogynistic view.

"The stables are this way, I can take you wherever you'd like," he offered, gesturing away from the main gate. He didn't seem like a bad person, but with my blood boiling, there was no kind words that would make me calm.

With a shake of my head, I couldn't help the anger in my tone. "I'll be fine on my own. The Central Quarter isn't that far." Without looking back, I forced my body to move. If Lancelot thinks that his harsh words and assessments are going to keep me from getting back what he stole from my family, he is sorely mistaken.

The soldiers stationed by the entrance were snickering to each other and staring blatantly as I passed by. They instantly straightened up as two others approached on horseback. Both of them were high ranking officers. Their crests were the Jack of Hearts and the Queen of Hearts. Rumor has it that the Queen of Hearts is has no heart when it comes to training new recruits. The Jack, however, had a family name that I recognized, the Bright's. While my family never had any direct contact, I'm sure the two of us have met at least once when we were young and at some social party.

The walk back to the Central Quarter took half an hour and my feet ached from all the traveling I'd done in the last few days. The prestigious inn near the very center cost more than I could afford for a few nights, so I simply planned to stay one. Where to go next alluded me. In my frustrated state, my mind wandered to the Black Army. They were said to take anyone in who had skills.

Groaning, I flopped on the comfy bed, something that the other inns in smaller towns lacked. Joining the Black Army would do me no good. It won't get my status back in the Red Territory. It won't bring my family back together. Mother would rather live dirt poor than move to Black Territory. The money in my satchel clinked together, reminding me off their worth.

 _If Ian finds himself ready to serve his country._

Ian would die in the first day of training.

Sitting up, the wheels in my head began to turn. Lancelot only met Ian once, for a brief moment. That's not long enough to have accessed his character in battle or his skills with sword. Grabbing my dagger from my satchel, I couldn't get to the bathroom quick enough. My image in the mirror stared back at me. Ian and I were three years apart, and while no one had said we could be twins, we did look much alike. Same thin blonde hair that frizzed in the summer heat. Same strikingly bright blue eyes. His jawline was more defined than mine, which was softer and rounder.

If Lancelot Kingsley won't accept anyone but Ian…

I'll have to become him.

Raising the blade to my gorgeously long blonde hair, I sliced the strands bit by bit. The pile on the floor growing thicker by the second. I couldn't bare for it to be so short like most men were. Instead, making it still long enough to pull it back. After all his soul searching for the past six months, he's bound to of let himself go a little. My other features still proved my gender, as I had a decent amount of breast to cover up.

The only favor I could pull to help was a seamstress in town who favored me since I was a child. Rosanne Collings. Her business is going strong, and she makes very beautiful clothes for both men and women. If anyone could help me, it was her. But, at this hour, she might already have left.

Tomorrow is the first day of training, and if Ian fails to show up, I wonder if Lancelot would ever consider letting him in again.

Thank the heavens that Rosanne still worked late. She smiled at me, "Hello, Iris. It's lovely for you to have to dropped by. I heard what happened with your family, and dear if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." This woman is the most wonderful woman who ever lived. She had never married, nor had a child of her own. To her, I was her daughter.

"Rosanne, I do need something," I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. If she turns me away, I'm not sure that there's any way I can get what I need. This is all Ian's fault. The first thing I do when I see him again some day is punch him.

Rosanne pulled the door open further. "Please do come in! What is it?" She closed the door, flipping the lock. She had always been so careful when living alone.

"I need you to help me look like a man."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosanne did not disappoint. While her disapproval of my actions clearly present, she had called in the cavalry. Two other middle-aged women were gathered around me, deliberating on how to proceed. The first thing that they decided had to be addressed was my breasts. A lot of pain came with how tightly Edna was wrapping them. She had experience in helping royals into ballgowns and that required some strength. Corsets were hard to lace up. She blew a strand of hair out of face. "What do you think, Meredith? Will that be tight enough to use with the crystals."

Meredith worked as a fairy godmother of sorts. It was a hush hush kind of thing, but for the right price, she could give you crystals that could alter some features slightly. Kind of like draping a mirage over your own body. Completely changing a person's face or body was impossible, but she promised that it would be enough. "We just have to give you a rougher edge to your jawline, and keep those lady parts nice and hidden, and overall make you give off a presence of manly."

Rosanne had been busy making me pants and shirts to wear for any casual occasion. The Red Army uniform that regular soldiers wore would be issued upon arrival. I needed something to wear tomorrow, and Rosanne knew Ian well enough that she could make an outfit that would be most like him. Something casual, a little baggy, but still put together, as I, disguised as Ian, would be begging for a chance to prove myself.

"Here, dear," Meredith patted an empty chair. "You're going to have to sit down for this." She had a large needle in her hand. It took a moment for me to realize. Ian has his right ear pierced at the top. Thankfully, I had never wanted to do that. Regretfully, that means my first piercing is going to be done by someone other than a professional. "Now, the crystal is easy to pop out so long as you take the back of the earring off. You'll have to replace it every four days. Since it's so small, you'll get more of them from the crystals you've bought."

The tip of needle poked into the soft cartilage of my ear. I sucked in a breath. The stinging pain that shot through my body as she stabbed me, made me cry out in pain. "Oww. Owww! That hurts!" I complained, gripping the edge of the seat to keep from moving away.

Meredith laughed lightly. "Iris, you're going to be training with men much stronger than you. You'll have to learn to take pain without screaming like a girl. While my crystals can change your appearance, they cannot change your voice. You'll have to keep your octave a little lower." Sticking in the earring, she wiped away the little trickle of blood.

Going over to the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was me, but it was Ian. "This is crazy," I said, touching my chin to see if it was still the same. It felt like my chin and jaw… Running my fingers over my breasts, they were still there but, in the mirror, I couldn't tell. Magic is awesome.

Rosanne brought me some black slacks and a tan baggy long sleeved shirt. "Iris, I wish you would reconsider, but I know your pride won't let you," Rosanne said, watching me slid the pants on and the sliding a belt through the loops to keep it on my bony hips.

I smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me, but this is what I was meant to do. Fighting was always my strong suit," I replied. Ian wouldn't survive the first week of army training.

Meredith handed me my satchel and slid the bag of crystal pieces into it. "You need to hurry. The Red Army loves rules, and all recruits must be present by 9AM, right?" She pointed to the clock that read 8:30. We'd been at this all night, and at this rate, I might be late.

Edna wrapped her arms around my neck. "This material is water resistant, so taking a bath should be alright. Just come see me on your off day and I'll redo it for you," she said, patting my back.

Rosanne and Meredith both hugged me tightly as well, giving more wishes of good luck.

Setting out to return to the Red Army Headquarters, I had to run through the Central Quarter to make it there on time. Catching my breath just outside of the main gates, a familiar voice came from beside me. It was the Queen of Hearts, Jonah. "You there. You should have already arrived to change into your uniform. What's your name?"

Damn. I didn't even think about that. "Ian Adley," I replied, getting an immediate frown out of him. With my showing up yesterday, Lancelot probably told him about me and Ian.

"You finally decided to serve like your uncle before you?" He asked, not believing it. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he turned on his heel. "This way. King Lancelot will decide whether or not you will be accepted into the Red Army." He had an arrogant air about him, and he clearly did not like me.

Moving down the familiar hallways, we passed two others of the chosen thirteen, Zero and Kyle. Zero stopped mid-sentence, staring at me. He stepped into my path, and asked, "Are you Ian Adley?" He squinted at me, like he could see through my disguise.

"My sister insisted that I at least try," I replied, keeping my voice even and low. Being Ian isn't so hard. He's just a pushover who doesn't care about the military at all. At least this way I can make myself, well Iris, look good.

Jonah cleared his throat, standing at the door of Lancelot's office. "King Lancelot is very busy, soldier."

Slipping past Zero, I took a deep breath and entered his office. It's kind of nerve racking to be back here. The last time he had rejected me so blatantly. Ian wouldn't be impressive after he insulted the King of Hearts at the dinner. The silence was only broken when I said, "Iris told me what she tried to do, and then smacked me for running away."

Those clear blue eyes narrowed at me, and he folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "Yes, I do admire her resolve to take your place." He stood, walking around the desk and up to me. "It's because of her that I have made decision to allow you to join the Red Army as a regular soldier. Should you prove yourself to be worth of the title, in a year or two, the position of the Ten of Hearts will be taken into consideration."

That means I'm in, right? Schooling my features to keep from smiling at my small victory, I nodded my head. "I understand, King Lancelot."

Lancelot moved past me, toward the door. "Jonah will take you to the barracks where you will change and come to first exam. Should any of the officers want to take you under their command, then, and only then, will you be permitted into the Army." He left with a flutter of his cape and left no room for argument.

"It's unlikely due to your inexperience and the knowledge that you ran away from your duty," Jonah said before leaving me in a plain barrack room. He'd walked down in front of me, not bothering so much as to look at me. He wouldn't be on my side.

The uniform lying on the bed took longer to put on than I imagined, but I appreciated the privacy at the moment. There were actually two beds, making this a shared living space. Difficult to be a girl with a male roommate, but I'll make due. If everyone knows about Ian, then they'll have found out that he's quite strange and oddly girly. It wasn't a bad quality, and in fact, worked in my favor.

The clock struck nine just as I slid into the last spot at the very back of the rows of soldiers, all here to join the Red Army. Lancelot stood at the head, speaking about their duty and the training that we would all undergo as new recruits. The chosen thirteen were around him, surveying the men around me. My name being brought up caught my attention. Lancelot's harsh gaze was back on me, and the group of men moved out from around me. "Ian, since you didn't find it in your soul to fulfill your duty until just this morning, you will have to defeat our Ace of Hearts in a duel before you are permitted."

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Making this a spectacle put a lot of pressure on me, and that meant that the other recruits will distance themselves from me. They wouldn't want to garner unnecessary attention from any of the high-ranking officers, especially when Lancelot was clearly picking me out. I took the sword that another officer offered to me, since this uniform hadn't been supplied with one today. The saber felt heavy in my hand. It's not exactly what I'm used to, but it'll do.

Standing in the middle of a wide circle of red army soldiers with the Ace of Hearts, Zero, only a few feet away, my eyes swept across the crowd. The recruits were eager to see the fight, eager to see me lose. Too bad for them. I have too much riding on this to fail now. Twisting my wrist around to get more used to the weight and how it would swing, I tensed when Lancelot gave the order to begin.

Neither of us moved, assessing the other. He can't be the Ace for nothing. I knew little to nothing about him, since his family name hadn't been mentioned. Erring on the side of caution, I waited. I needed to see how he moved before I could create some kind of attack plan.

Zero's first strike was fast, accurate. His saber narrowly missed my ribs as I raised my own to block the blow. The 'shink' of the blades sliding apart only lasted for a split second before his second strike, and third, all precise and clean. Before I knew it, I'd been put completely on defense. Ian wouldn't have had great form anyways, so this worked in my favor.

Each time I blocked, Zero would pull away and strike again, instead of trying to overpower me. He's clearly holding back. A wave of irritation went through me. Twisting around this time, I made my first offense move. Landing a solid elbow to his jaw, I'd caught him by surprise, as well as everyone else.

"Didn't they teach you that sword fighting is actually supposed to be with the sword?" Someone called from the group. The others around him seemed to agree.

I wanted to retort, but Zero had to be my priority. He wasn't going to allow me any moment of rest with his relentless swipes at me. Whoever taught him had done well. It reminded me of the same style I had learned. That's why neither of us had claimed a clear advantage. We blocked and parried evenly.

"Zero, stop holding back on him," Lancelot ordered from the side.

As requested, the next swing came much harder. He pushed with his sword, making my balance faulter for just a moment. He swiped his foot, making me smack against the ground on my back with enough force to knock my breath out of me. Sticking out of the dirt a few feet away was my sword. I hadn't been able to hold on.

The tip of his blade pointed at my face, it seemed like I'd lost. The others around were whispering. Some of the officers were muttering about how sloppy the fight had been, but they were a little impressed that I'd last so long against the Ace. This had to be the end of the fight. Ian surely would have given up.

No one had called the match. Lancelot remained quiet.

And I can't afford to give up.

The moment would come where I could do something to turn this around. Zero and I were locked in a stare, like he was daring me to get back up. It went on for longer than it should have. Finally, my opportunity presented itself. His gaze moved from me to Lancelot, and for a split second, his grip loosened on the saber, assuming this to be over. Striking out my leg, I hit his knee hard. Gripping the blade with my left hand, I yanked it hard enough to get it free. The steel sliced through my palm, but I'd managed to toss it behind me.

Absolute silence came from around me.

"I guess we're both disarmed now," I said, rising to my feet. My hand stung in pain and blood dripped into the dry soil.

The sound of a single person clapping broke the quiet. Behind Zero, the Jack of Hearts, Edgar, had a warm smile on his face as he walked up beside Zero. "That was quite impressive," he said, something behind those green eyes glittered with excitement. He continued to stare at me, but he spoke to the king. "If it's alright with you, King Lancelot, I'll take responsibility for this one."

Lancelot's harsh gaze fell on me for a moment before he gave a curt nod and dismissed the rest of the recruits to their respective superiors. Each of the thirteen, save for the King and the doctor, had their own little band of recruits to train. By the end of the month, there would be a test to see who still qualifies to be an official Red Army solider.

The soldiers that had also been chosen by Edgar had gathered around us, still silent.

"Kyle, can you treat his hand and then send him back," Edgar asked to the Seven of Hearts. Rumor has it, he's the best doctor in Cradle.

I sighed and stared at the small slice. "I'm fine. It's just a scrape." Having been stabbed in the shoulder once, this pain was dull in comparison. A simple wrapping would suffice until after a bit of practice.

Edgar's green eyes were filled with amusement and he still smiled. "I didn't ask," he said, gesturing towards Kyle. He unsettled me with the hint of threat behind his friendly demeanor.

Kyle yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Come on, newbie. It won't take but a minute. I promise you won't miss that much," he said, stuffing his hands back in the pockets of his lab coat.

I shouldn't push my luck. Trailing after him, I glanced back over my shoulder to watch the training that had started. In the time it had taken us to cross the grounds, the other recruits in my group had already broken up into pairs to spar. Edgar kept to the outside, calling out different soldiers to correct their stances and movements.

"Sit down," Kyle instructed, motioning to the empty bed nearest the desk. He went to gather the materials. Pulling his chair up to the bed, he held out his hand. "You did pretty well lasting so long against Zero."

I hissed when the antiseptic stung the open wound. "More like I did a good job defending myself from his sword." I wished that I had been able to go all out and use all my skills. Ian isn't that good. It would blow my cover, and that's something that can't happen.

"He'll have a bruise from that elbow to his jaw. You took everyone by surprise with that," Kyle replied, wrapping my hand tightly. He tied a knot on the back of my hand to hold it together. "There, you're all set. Try not to move too much."

Hopping off the bed, I wiggled my stiff fingers. "Sure, I'll try."

With my freedom to return to the training grounds, I made it in time for the very end. As it turns out, this was just a small session to see where everyone's skills were. They were dismissed for lunch and then would return for real training after that. Annoyed, I sighed but stayed in the open field as the others walked away.

"Wounding yourself in a mock fight is a little reckless, don't you agree?" Edgar asked, bringing me out of my daze. He was close… A curious gaze in his eyes. Something about him makes me nervous.

I had to lean away, afraid that he might see through the magic crystal that altered my facial features. "If I hadn't, then I would have been accepting defeat," I replied.

"Zero still beat you."

"Of course, he did. He's not the Ace for nothing. I just don't believe in giving up when there are still ways to even the playing field." It would have become a fist fight. He had brute force, but I had my share of training that would put most of these recruits to shame. If I could have fought him as Iris, and not Ian, then things may have gone differently.

Edgar laughed, still studying me. "You are an interesting one, Ian Adley. Run along, or you'll miss lunch. Believe me, you'll need the energy for this afternoon," he said, turning to walk toward the main building. He never cast another glance.

I, however, stood there until he was out of sight. He makes me uncomfortable, like he could see right through me. My guard will have to much higher with him around. As long as I blend in with the rest of the recruits, maybe this will go smoothly. I just need long enough to prove myself as a good soldier in the Red Army before I tell everyone the truth. That's what I tried to keep reminding myself.


	4. Chapter 4

The whispers about being under the watchful eye of the man they called The Gentle Demon had seemed much more like rumors than truth. Edgar had a presence about him. He gave advice when it was needed, carefully demonstrating the proper techniques with his sword. Nothing that I had experienced beforehand, at the hands of my instructor, a retired Red Army soldier.

All my muscles ached from the full day of training. Though the drills were easy to follow, the repetitive movements had given my entire body a workout. I'd managed to make it the rest of the day without any other incidents. Digging my fingers into my sore shoulder, rolling the tender spot to ease the pain, I sat on the edge of my bed, legs stretched out as far as they could.

The rooms were comfortable, small but spacious enough to fit two beds directly across from each other on the far wall, a coffee table with a small sofa and chair to lounge in when there was time, and a bathroom off the side. It was immaculately clean and sparkling, nothing less than exceptional from the Red Army.

"Excuse me, Ian?" A hesitant voice asked, shutting the door when he entered. He nearly shrank back when my gaze fell on him. A heavier build but lean enough to have made the cut to be in the army. Short, blonde curls atop his head. Pale hazel eyes. My silence drove him to continue. "That was amazing… I mean job with… fighting our ace. My name is Sean McMillan. I'm your roommate."

Not worth my time. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." The other soldiers had shunned me. I'd found a quiet table away from them at the designated dinner time, but their whispers and stares were hard to fully ignore. Imagine how they'd react to know that Ian was actually his little sister Iris.

Sean shook his head, daring to walk closer. "No, I like that about you. Your sword skills are quite impressive. But, I've got to ask, Ian. When did you learn?" He posed the question carefully, sinking down onto the bed across from mine. His hands twisted around, a nervous tick.

"What?"

"The Ian I knew, hated swords."

He knew my brother? Unlikely, as Ian had only a handful of friends. He could be lying but can I really chance that. "And?"

Sean cast a glance at the door, hands wringing together once again. "I'd like an explanation. You're not Ian, so why are you impersonating him?" He couldn't meet my gaze, too afraid of the deadly look that he knew would be glaring at him.

"If that's even true, why would I tell you?"

"I could… just tell our superior officer… I'm sure that Sir Edgar would appreciate my honesty or something-"

My head tilted a few degrees, and I leaned forward. "Are you threatening me?" Who is this spineless boy? The family name McMillan didn't ring any bells. They must not be too high society. Then again, I am stuck with the foot soldiers instead of having the rightful Adley title of the 10 of Hearts.

"No, I mean… yes, maybe." His timid voice scratched at my patience.

"Grow a backbone. Either threaten me, or don't. Raise your head up and demand answers," I said, snapping my fingers at him. He reminded me of Ian. The type that didn't fit the military doctrine. They would rather help than harm.

Sean's hazel eyes drew up to meet my blue ones. "Who are you? I want to know who you are." His words were still shaky but much more confident than before.

I rose to my feet, stretching my arms over my head. "Make some tea. It's a long story." Prying ears would do little to help. Triple checking the locked door, I settled into the lounge chair, pulling my legs up to sit cross-legged.

Herbal tea, with a hint of mint. Sean poured us both a cup, carefully placing it on the edge of the table nearest me. He sipped silently, awaiting the tale.

Easily unclipping the earrings, the magic faded away from my body. With wide eyes, Sean nearly dropped the delicate tea cup. "You're his sister! Iris, right? What are you doing in the army? Where is Ian? There were rumors that he had turned down the King of Hearts himself and that's why the 10 of Hearts seat remained unfilled." His excitement from the reveal weighed heavily on me.

Holding up my hand, I got him to close his mouth to allow me to speak. "That is true. And I came to the army to appeal for the seat myself."

"The Red Army doesn't allow women to join," Sean said, then gasped. The pieces of the puzzle fitting together snuggly for him. He clutched his cup in both hands. "That's why you're impersonating Ian! To prove that you can be just as good a soldier as a man! This is… crazy!"

My family depends on this. Ian caused a rift between our parents, casting father out into Black Territory, leaving me without a home or a penny to my name. Gaining back the title that had been stripped from us would make everything better. I'll be damned if this boy ruined it.

My harsh gaze fell on him once again, and he shrunk back. "If you spill this information to anyone, I will kill you," I whispered, climbing out of my chair and leaning down into his face. Gripping the material of his shirt, I jerked Sean forward, our noses touching. "Do you understand? I will end your life in a painful and bloody way and your body will never be found."

His head bobbed, eyes filled with fright. "I promise. Your secret is safe with me, Ian." He said my brother's name easily, a start at proving his loyalty to me.

We shared an entire pot of tea together. Sean asked a million questions, wanting to know all the details of my infiltration into the army. He admitted his fear of the King of Hearts, telling me that I must have been terrified to face him, especially demanding century old rules to be broken.

The King of Hearts.

I would prove to him that I was more than worthy to hold the position of the 10 of Hearts. My skills with a sword, my level head when it came to making split second decisions, even how much I knew about war strategy and the likes. He had dismissed me for my gender, never caring to hear about anything else I could have offered.

 _His place as the 10 of Hearts will not be reconsidered until he proves himself._

Those words rattled around my head.

One day, I will make him regret turning me away.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed quickly. Sweltering heat cooling off into chilly temperatures. Leaves turning from lush green to brilliant shades of red and orange. As the season changed, the animosity towards me began to fade away. I was just another soldier.

Training became second nature, but I consistently found myself growing bored with it. Unlike the others under the Jack of hearts command, I had a higher goal than simply being in the army, and that was to take my rightful place as the ten of Hearts, regardless of their rules on women.

Until then, the only place I could truly relax was my quarters. Even here in the barracks bathroom, taking a bath brought stress to me. The doors don't lock. The men crass enough to walk in on each other and laugh. When the hour grew late and Sean stood guard outside, I had to rush to stay unnoticed by the other soldiers.

It had been some time since I'd actually soaked in a bath. Perhaps once I had my quarters in the main building...

Swiping my hand across the mirror to catch a glimpse of my reflection, one of the only times I got to see my real face without magic, I gave a long sigh. What I wouldn't give for better soap and some moisturizer. "It'll be worth it."

"What will be worth it?"

Through the mirror, I could clearly see those jade green eyes gleaming with exhilaration at the discovery he'd made. Blaming Sean would be ridiculous. He couldn't turn away the third highest ranking officer. It wouldn't have ended well for him. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Consider this a surprise inspection," Edgar replied, gaze falling down to my body clad only in a towel. His lips tugged up into an amused smirk. "This is quite the curious situation, isn't it?"

No more a secret that I'm a woman, not man. Without the crystals to hide my feminine features or the wrapping around my torso, that much was clear. "What are you even doing in here?" Something had brought him here, and it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'd soon be thrown out or arrested. Impersonating a soldier would yield a harsh punishment.

Edgar leaned back against the wall, humming softly to himself. "It's my duty to inquire about strange occurrences and you, dear Iris, have been a strange occurrence since the moment you arrived. Am I correct to assume you're Iris Adley, Ian's sister?" The question rhetorical. He'd likely done research on my family.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Your games don't amuse me, Edgar," I replied with a frown. What's he waiting for? He could drag me to Lancelot's office and turn me in. He could arrest me himself, lock me in the dungeon. So why is he just standing there?

Silence lingered between us, waiting for the other to make the first move. Drops from my wet hair fell down onto my bare skin, rolling down between the swell of my chest and disappearing beneath the towel. The steam from the hot bath beginning to settle in his brown locks as well.

Edgar lifted his hand to brush it back, leaving it messier than usual. "This is quite the predicament. Allow me a chat over tea in my chambers." An invitation posed as a command, as my superior officer. His gaze pierced into me, like he could read my hesitation. "I promise to be nice."

That is not my main problem, but he knew that. He's messing with me. I narrowed my eyes. It would be a pain to resist and have him use force that would result in a fight and ultimately end up with me arrested for either murder or my original crime of impersonating my brother. That doesn't mean I want to. "I don't know if you have a nice bone in your body, Edgar."

"Ah, you wound me, Iris. I'm not going to spill your secret," he replied, flashing a charming smile. One that said, _not yet, at least._ Of what use it would be to him...

Darkness fell over us, signaling lights out as the crystals in their fixtures went out. The small window fixed up high in the bathroom left a strip of moonlight illuminating the Jack of Hearts with an otherworldly glow. Perhaps he was a demon after all, I had yet to determine that. "I don't have much of a choice, as you're blackmailing me."

Edgar chuckled, jade eyes glinting in the light. "Blackmail? I have no need to blackmail you. You see, I admire your resolve. You may have failed in the eyes of all the other officers in your fight with my dear protege, but I was undoubtedly impressed. Why would I have taken you on in my unit if I hadn't found you most intriguing?"

Looking back now, it must be even more admirable that I made a draw of the spar with Zero. "You were ridiculously bored and wanted a new puzzle to solve." Rumors of him circulated through the barracks often, especially through his unit. Highly respected for his skills but known to be eccentric and unusual.

"I haven't solved you yet, have I?" Edgar tilted his head, sliding his tongue over his lips in anticipation of unlocking more secrets from me. He had been incredibly bored until this.

I slid my pants on under the towel, letting them hang loosely around my hips. "Maybe you never will." The shirt stuck to my skin as I slipped my arms in and began to button the first few. Once decently covered, the towel pulled away and crumpled on the floor. The last few buttons easily done.

"I do so enjoy a challenge."

Throwing an irritated glare at him, I swiped my earrings and wrap from the counter. The halls were empty, all in their rooms like good little soldiers. Sean had even disappeared, dismissed by Edgar. Should anyone else see us, it would be over.

Our steps silent, moving nearly in sync down the carpeted hallway of the main building. Passing the ten of hearts personal chambers, empty of its rightful occupant, I took a quiet breath. If he didn't tell my secret, then it's still in the cards for me.

The door closed with a resounding thud, followed by the click of the heavy lock turning. None could disturb without prior warning. Edgar motioned to the sitting area, moving to the cabinet to retrieve a tea set. With the use of magic crystals, heating the water an easy task. "Pumpkin tea is very popular in Central Quarter right now. I'm delighted to have someone to share it with."

I sat in the chair to keep the distance between us. No matter where he chose to sit, it would be a good length away. "What is it that you want from me?" His motive unclear, and I would get a real answer out of him before I left.

"You excel at every turn. Tactical, strategy, swordplay, hand to hand. More so than any I've had the pleasure of training. It's almost as if you don't even need me." Edgar elegantly poured the steaming tea into a delicate cup, not a single drop spilling, as if showing off his own skills.

"That's not true. I haven't beaten you in a sword fight yet," I answered with a shrug. His skill shined through with how he wielded a sword. Since watching him, I'd adjusted how I held my sword, finding the perfect balance to have as graceful and clean a swing as him.

Edgar sat on the couch nearest me, holding his teacup up but never taking a sip from it. "I'll wager you'd put up a better fight as Iris rather than Ian. You hold back. At first, I imagined it was due to fear of failing, but the more I watched you, the more purposeful I found your movements. Precision to keep from winning against your opponent."

He'd been watching me that closely?

"Ian has never been good at swordplay. He sucks at literally everything, even the poetry he desperately tried to win that idiot girl's heart with." If he'd had even an ounce of skill, I could have already worked my way up to being at least half as good as I am. The sweet steam of the tea wafted up from the cup. "Sean knew my brother well enough to tell a difference, so I had to be extra careful. Apparently, not careful enough." A frustrating thought. My brows pulled together in anger.

Edgar took a long sip of the tea, happily satisfied with sweetness. "You've got the entire army fooled. I've even heard Jonah speaking a little praise of how well you adjusted and your skill."

I studied his features, not a hint of his true intentions showing. That rumor stood true. None could fool the Jack of Hearts but gleaning his real self a near impossible feat. "If you aren't going to expose me, then what is it that you want? People don't keep secrets without a reason."

"It's simple. I want to see how long you can keep up this charade and what will happen once you're found out. I can make predictions, but nothing will be as satisfying as observing it unfold." No lies were laced in those words. Edgar found this a game, one that he could cure his own boredom.

The teacup hit the saucer with a loud clink. I stood from the chair, brushing my damp hair back. "It's late. Unless you have any more questions, I'm returning to the barracks." Not waiting for a response, I crossed the room to the door. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes. "I don't trust you."

Edgar laughed, rising gracefully from his seat. Pulling the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door for me to leave. "One last thing, you'll be starting as my apprentice effective immediately. Outside of unit training, you'll spend all your time at my side." He was enjoying this a little too much, knowing that I couldn't say no.

"Better watch out, or I'll end up punching you one day." The perks of being an apprentice were incredibly clear. It would jump start my knowledge on how the inner workings of the Chosen Thirteen operated. It seemed as though he was helping me. For what it gained him, I couldn't puzzle out yet.

"I'd love for you to try, Iris."

With the door opened, I slipped out into the hallway after checking for any guards. Returning to the barracks uncaught would prove easy. Even as I walked away, his gaze never left me. Sleep would be near impossible. The thoughts swirling around in my head.

What could Edgar Bright really gain from having me as his apprentice? Was it a spur of the moment decision to keep me close? Being that close to him would put me under the scrutiny of King Lancelot and Queen Jonah. If either discovered my secret, it would be game over. That was not an option. Whatever game Edgar desired to play; I would be the victor.


End file.
